Into the unknown
by AntiMorality
Summary: AU Ashley is the new girl with a not so great past who wants Spencer in her future. Cause we all know how easily that's going to happen.
1. The Arrival

_Is it really true that what you want is really what you know you can't have? Must be. I mean otherwise would I sit here and "waste" my time thinking about...her? We've been friends, the closest actually, for the past four years and boy did it surprise the hell out of me when I found out we shared common feelings. The beautiful "straight" girl wanted to jump me almost as badly as I her. Hmmm..._

_If someone were to tell me three years ago that I would have grown a metaphorical set of balls and asked out the prettiest girl to ever exist I would have pissed myself laughing...and secretly wished it were true, not that it really matters now, nevertheless it would be a retarded thought. Maybe I should say "mentally handicapped", oh well. I've never thought of myself as the type to be romantic, poetic, hell even feminine, but here I am dressed nicely (meaning that my jeans aren't half way down my ass) holding doors, and even reciting poetry...publicly. Oy, where the hell has my brain gone? Please dear do tell..._

_Shit, here I am rambling and I haven't even disclosed any names about the parties involved, tee hee, pretty sneaky if I do say so myself. I'm Ashley Davies and the girl of my dreams is...none of your damn business, other wise known as Spencer. Shut up...I know what you're thinking "What the fuck kinda name for a girl is Spencer?" well let me clarify that for you...fuck off. With that out of the way lets get this puppy started eh? I suppose I should start all the way at the beginning, when I first moved here. The GREAT state of Cali._

**Four years ago...**

"Ash!" A strong yet clearly feminine voice shouted, quite loudly, causing the poor curly haired brunette to jump out of her seat.

"Damn...stupid sonofabitch..." Ashley laid, spread out on her ass, on the carpeted floor of her room semi silently cursing her mother's interruption. "Just when I was getting started on checking myspace... I swear I always get interrupted when the best part is coming up."

"Ashley, sweetheart, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't be late for your first day of school." It was a bittersweet tone of voice, one that indicated severe doom, and Ashley knew better than to defy it. The rambunctious teen practically slid down the banister and crashed into her "poor" unsuspecting mother, saying it caused mayhem would only sugar coat the incident.

"Well good mornin' there ma!" Making sure to plaster the best/cheesiest smile on her face, Ashley runs past her mother before she makes any stupid comments.

Too late.

"Uh Hum..." A nervous looking teen stops mid sprint and turns around ...slowly. "What have I said about calling me 'ma' ?" Ashley considers giving a smart ass reply and does just that. "Well, you said not to cause quote unquote you ain't no cousin marryin' hillbilly...and that..." The lethargic teen's mother cuts her off mid rant, "You know what? Never mind... I think I liked it better when you referred to me as giant fucking bitch, although a nice Christine would do just fine." The younger Davies looked bored and acted just as apathetic as ever, nevertheless Christine would continue talking. "...and by God in heaven those clothes are horrible. Dear, dear child of mine, would it _kill_ you to dress like a girl? I mean I bet with a simple skirt you could make those boys turn their heads. I know what you're going to say and it's a phase, liking girls I mean, come on you are a very attractive young lady and it is about time that you get these ridiculous notions out of your head. You're father, God rest his soul, was a freakin' rock star so money isn't a problem. Would you at least come shopping with me this weekend in New York?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" A very bewildered Christine stopped talking and looked at her positively steaming, pissed off, homicidal daughter and let her jaw drop. "I'm gonna be late if you keep ranting like some goddamn preacher (no offense to them or anything) and like you said I wouldn't want to be late on my first day so bye" With all that said a now creepily happy Ashley storms over to her Porsche and drives over to King High to start what she dubbed the start to the end of her life...or at least happiness.

--------------------

"Spencer...please. I'm beggin' here, come on throw a dog a bone? I mean I **swear** that I will keep my 'crummy paws' to myself. One more chance that's all I'm asking for." It was a pathetic sight, here stood the star basket ball and football captain pleading for a date with the head cheerleader...well sort of but not really.

"Aiden, I'm sorry but my brother said that he didn't feel that connection with you even after all your groping. He says you're a pretty hot guy and if you were a little less...stupid...and clingy then it might of worked out between you two." The young blonde answered her best friend with much disdain in her voice. She didn't want to hurt him but her brother made it perfectly clear that he had no interest in her best friend. Sometimes it was weird to think that Aiden wanted nothing more than to "do the deed" with her brother but then again she wasn't one to judge. She still remembered the day he came out to her as if it just happened.

-------------------

"Spence?" A very young and timid looking Aiden said as he approached his best friend.

"Yeah Aid?" replied said best friend, a younger blonde girl

"Um, remember that one time when...uhh...I...well...you know..."

A confused looking Spencer continued to encourage her friend to talk. "I don't think I know what you're talking about."

"Uhhg, never mind, you still up for that movie tonight?" Spencer shot him a warning glance that said "speak now or forever hold your balls after I kick them" Aiden, as any other boy in his position, yelled "okay, okay!" it was then that he began his story again.

"So yeah like I was um..saying...er...**I'M GAY**" A dumbstruck blonde replied in a simple "huh?"

"I'm a fag, a fudge packer, a fairy, I like men, Elton John is my hero, I think your brother is smokin', I dance to Prince in my underwear, I wish I was Boy George, I'm not freakin' straight!" Aiden, Obviously out of breath, stood there panting like a dog in heat anticipating Spencer's answer.

There was a small smile creeping up on Spencer's face accompanied by a look that could be described as mischievous. "So, Prince eh?"

Aiden stood there flabbergasted "I just admit that I checked out your brother and all you can do is make a comment about is Prince??? I swear you've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Uh uh, girlfriend" Spencer stood there with one hand snapping in the air while the other one was planted firmly on her hip.

"AHHH! My eyes!! They **BURN**, dear lord I'll never see again!"

--------------------

"Oh Spencey... Earth to Spencer...don't make me do something hetero" Aiden, being his ... queer ... self dreamily whispered in Spencer's ear.

"What the fuck Aid?"

"Oh I dunno, maybe I'm sitting here pouring out my heart to my so called best friend only to find out I'm talking to a brick wall, a cute one, but a wall nonetheless. I mean come on don't you love dealing with my love life??"

"Sure, yep, just love you and your big gay hook ups. Anyways in a way I was listening to you, I was just thinking about how you came out to me a few years back"

"Uhg, Jesus don't remind me...but now that I think about it...I was wondering..."

A horrified looking Spencer debated whether to ask what he wanted, of course she was curious. "What do you want Aid?"

"Heh, heh...um I might have had an accident with that Prince CD I borrowed yesterday" With that said a very red Aiden ran, for dear life, across the quad with a pissed Spencer in hot pursuit.

"AIDEN, I"M GONNA SKIN YOU ALIVE!!"

--------------------

"Davies, Ashley" The cryptic teacher was calling role, obviously hating his job, and at this is when Ashley walks into the room.

"Uh, sorry. I'm new and I got a bit lost" Ashley, out of breath, stood there in the door way waiting for the teacher to assign her a seat.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Davies, you're welcome to sit next to Spencer over there in the far corner." Ashley looked in the corner the teacher was pointing to and was surprised when she saw a blue eyed blonde girl sitting there, hmm she mused, "And here I thought Spencer was more of a boy's name." Mr. Allod, as was his name stated by the nice piece of paper in Ashley's hand, looked at Ashley. "Uhm, what was that? Did you say something?" Ashley, noticing once again that she thought out loud did what she did best, lie. "No sir, and I'll go take my seat now."

The now nervous brunette made her way to the back of the room and quietly took her seat, of course taking the opportunity to check out the hot chick next to her. "Hmm" she quietly appreciated the sight. She always did have a thing for blondes, tall, tan, and fit ones especially. Don't get her wrong though, she's not shallow. As a matter of fact her personal quote stated "I judge people on personality, looks just help." She silently prayed that she not only had a chance, but that this Spencer chick would not be one of those oh so loveable cheerbitches, sure pom poms are hot and all but not when they are attempted to be shoved in uncomfortable places.

While the teacher droned on about the wonderful world of Calculus, and Ashley daydreamed about blondes, a certain blonde sneaked a peak at her new classmate.

"Not bad" the cheerleader pondered. Although she wasn't the biggest fan of Ashley's style she could tell that it worked for her. Baggy bondage pants and an ACDC hoodie complete with a Purple Venom T-shirt. Spencer considered the possibility of introducing herself but pushed the thought down.

--------------------

Class ended and as it turns out Ashley and Spencer had every single class together thus far...talk about fate. Lunch was just starting and the insecure "loner" chick sat by herself, she pulled out her I-pod and drowned the world away. At another table there was a blonde that had her blue eyes glued to the brooding girl.

"Spence?" A concerned looking guy asked.

"Yeah Anthony?" The girl now returned her gaze to where it was suppose to be, on her boyfriend.

**AN**: Yeah, um I'm not exactly sure where this is going but I'll tell you this, expect the unexpected. Also the regular "I don't own this" I wish I did but then I would never leave my house and I do like my social life...blah blah. But yes I hope to not be sued, hell how much money you think some high school kid can come up with anyway? Also I know I tend to curse a bit, deal with it. Not to mention I may change the rating later.


	2. Burned

Ashley sat quietly in the back of the room thinking that art should not be this boring. She took a deep breath, held it for a bit, and then released it, she had no idea why she had to move to California. "All my friends...gone..." She thought aloud but was still quiet enough for no one to notice.

One day the brooding brunette is sitting under her favorite tree with her then girlfriend, Alex, and the next she's packing up and moving west. Ashley continued to sit in the corner unnoticed by everyone including the teacher until the bell rang and she was abruptly brought out of her thoughts, "Great" she mumbled.

--------------------

"Spence? Could you get Aiden to quit drooling on my arm?" A slightly disturbed Anthony asked. This was uncommon, the tall boy, about six foot even, with the shaggy dirty blonde hair that ALWAYS covered his eyes never looked uncomfortable. Sure he had his times when Spencer would walk in on his "happy time" while he was home alone, but hell most people would. Anthony was a very devout Christian and while he did give in to his needs he didn't want to have sex just yet. This was the only reason that he was dearly loved by the Carlin family, not to mention his parents were loaded.

"Aiden! I told you about keeping your jaw off the floor...dear lord." Spencer, obviously amused, stated in her best angry voice.

"Bu..bu..but..I couldn't help it! You know it, I know it, damn your boyfriend is hot!" Aiden quickly corrected his posture and flamboyantly tossed his arms around. As far as he was concerned there wasn't anything else to stare at, sure Spencer was cute but "eww she's a girl".

Anthony got up and stood behind Spencer. "Uhgg, get **it** away...sooo gross."

Spencer looked up at her boyfriend and tried to think why she was still with him, sure her parents loved him and he was a jock and they are SUPPOSED to date, but hey he's an asshole at times not to mention homophobic. She really wanted him and Aiden to get along, you know the whole idea of the two important men in her life getting along, but this was just not working the way she planned. First off she knows Aiden says those things just to creep him out and second she's pretty damn sure her boyfriend is gay anyway. "Just my luck.."

--------------------

Christine was patiently waiting for her daughter to get home from school, which seemed unlikely at this point, and while she waited she figured she might as well take a nap.

Big mistake.

Too drunk to remember that she left the oven on, she dosed off...little dancing beer bottles in her head. What ever she left in there was not too fond of being left in too long and eventually caught fire. So there is Christine fast asleep, also forgetting the door unlocked, unknowingly inviting disaster into her new home. And that's just what happened.

--------------------

Ashley was just turning onto the street when she noticed all the smoke and the fire trucks lining the road with red. "Fucking hell..." No sooner than she spoke those words she saw her house up in flames. She parked her car on the next open space and continued to run to her house, her brain blocking out all the noises only allowing her increased heart beat to ring through.

A stunned Ashley was trying to cross the police barriers but was stopped and held back by an overweight cop. "California's finest" The man was trying desperately to hold back the girl telling her that it was no use and that she should settle down. Before he could say anything else Ashley spotted an ambulance and a fire fighter carrying a body, a very black and charred one, and the tears that were welling up in her eyes fell.

--------------------

"Ashley, would you like some coffee?" A young looking woman asked quietly as she bent down to Ashley's sitting form.

"No, thanks...I don't think I could stomach it right now" A crestfallen Ashley stated with an extra thickness in her voice. She didn't even bother to look up at the woman, she knew that voice and wondered why she came to the station

"Come on Ash, everyone is doing what they can about your situation. In the meantime you can come and stay with me at my apartment."

Ashley looked up at her half sister and wondered what she was doing here,. "Kyla, no offense but why are you here? I mean you live all the way out in Baltimore. Plus what do you mean your apartment?"

Kyla look sweetly at her sister and shook her head slightly. "If you actually checked your messages you would have known that I moved here last year and that's why you're here. Christine wanted to move and what better place than in the city where your sister also lives?"

Ashley, for a lack of better words, said "oh".

"Come with me Ashley, you need a place to stay anyways. I hate to say this but her funeral ceremony is at the end of the week, but at least she has been cremated like you asked."

Ashley looked up and attempted to smile as a sign of her gratitude but failed miserably when she burst into tears.

"Lets go home" stated Kyla as she pulled her sister off of the floor.

--------------------

Spencer was sitting at home watching tv with Aiden when the local news came on, they sat there in awe of the huge flame engulfing what was once a house. They watched as a hysterical girl was being held back by police when Spencer noticed something. "Hey Aid, isn't that the new girl we got today?" Aiden studied the screen for a moment before gasping. "Holy hell, I think it is. Poor girl, talk about having a lot to deal with. She just moves here, starts a new school and before she gets home the house is being eaten by fire." Spencer merely agreed as they continued to watch the news.

_Ashley Davies, the daughter of the now deceased Christine Davies and famous rock ..._

Spencer blocked out the sound of the tv while she tried to remember where she heard that name before, then it hit her. "Oh my God...Aid do you know who Ashley is??"

Aiden looked at his friend for a moment wondering if she was stupid or something on account that they already established they went to school with her. "Uh a girl from school?"

"NO!..well yeah but that's not what I'm talking about. Remember that concert we went to a couple years ago? You know Purple Venom?"

"Uh, sure but what does that have anything to do with Ashley?"

"Come on, the lead singer's name was Raife Davies!" Spencer was practically yelling now as she jumped off the couch to stand in front of Aiden.

"Okay. So they share the same last name. Big deal" A rather confused looking Aiden continued to look at Spencer as if she had two heads.

"Jesus, Aiden he had a daughter! Actually TWO daughters. God you don't pay attention to anything. We watched a special last year when Raife was killed in a ca... Oh shit." Spencer stopped mid rant as something clicked in her head. Mother dead, father dead, she's practically alone.

Aiden, now closing his mouth, finally caught on. "Fuck, that sucks, man talk about being dealt a shitty hand."

Spencer sat back down on the couch and turned the tv off, but not before hearing one last sentence from the tv.

_Police believe that this was the unfortunate outcome of foul play._

--------------------

**Two weeks later...**

"NO! You listen to me, I'm not going to see some fucking social worker. I'm okay living with Kyla, sure we argue but she's my sister and I don't plan on going into some foster home." A furious Ashley was yelling at the people that showed up her doorstep.

A man stepped forward and tried to console the girl but was secretly afraid at the outburst. "Now listen miss, we're only doing our jobs. If you could just comply and follow us we'll take you to his office."

Ashley stopped yelling long enough to slap the man hard across the face. She then stepped out into the hallway and walked down the stairs, turning around to make sure they were following her. "What ever gets you assholes to stop harassing me."

--------------------

Spencer was laying on her bed occupied with talking to her boyfriend on the phone while Aiden surfed the net. Everything was relatively calm until Aiden jumped on Spencer's bed and began to jump up and down.

"AID! What the hell?? Can't you see I'm busy here? God...moron"

"But Spence" Aiden was whining which he knew would get his ass kicked later. "Guess who's Myspace I just found."

"The Pope?" Aiden glared at Spencer, he knew that she was playing stupid. Spencer looked at him in the eye and said goodbye to her boyfriend before hanging up. "Okay, who did you find?"

"I found Ashley!" Aiden jumped off of the bed and dragged Spencer along with him, bringing her closer and closer to her laptop. "See? Lookie right here" He pointed at the screen and began to circle her face.

Spencer leaned in for a closer look before noticing that there was someone else in the picture, a girl who looked quite comfortable laying on top on Ashley, "hmm" she said. "I wonder who that is" she pointed to the other girl and Aiden looked a bit clueless for a second before scrolling down her page.

"Well that explains it, here Spence look under her personal information." The jock got up and moved out of the way so that his friend could see more clearly. "Uh, home town is New York. She loves kids but wouldn't have 'em, and orientation is lesbian...huhh"

--------------------

"Please, Ms. Davies come this way. You may have a seat right here and I will be right back, in the mean time you can make yourself at home while I go get your information from my secretary." A kind looking gentleman said as he brushed his dark brown hair back.

"Sure, what ever." Ashley didn't like this office and she especially didn't like the fact that she had to be here. "I'll get over it" she told herself this over and over again as if that would really help. She put her feet on the desk and managed not only to knock over his name plate but also a picture he had sitting there. Feeling no real animosity towards the man right now she decided to be nice and pick it up, that's when she got a good look at the picture and dropped it again.

It was nothing special really, just a family portrait that consisted of your average perfect family. It had the obvious father figure, her social worker, his wife, their two sons, a dog, and lastly their daughter. What made her drop it was the fact that she met all three of the kids at school, not to mention she had all her classes with his daughter, Spencer. "Stupid fucking odds..."


	3. In hell

"So, Ashley I hear you met my kids already. That's great cause I plan on inviting you over for dinner, I think you could use some more company." Mr. Carlin said as he slid off his glasses taking a moment to observe the teenager in front of him.

"Yeah, well I'll think about it as soon as you tell me what stupid foster home you're dropping me into. Just throw me in with a bunch of strangers, I see how you people work. Why can't I live with Kyla again?" Ashley was slouching in her seat so far that Mr. Carlin was sure she would fall out pretty soon, as a matter of fact he was counting down the seconds. Ashley kept looking at the older man waiting for his response all the while she continued to slide further, and before she knew it her ass was on the floor.

"Hmm, two minutes." A confused looking girl looked up at him from her current place on the floor before opening her mouth to speak, " uh what the hell that was about?" The brown haired gentleman laughed and moved slightly in his chair as he said "I was counting down until you fell out of the chair."

Ashley looked at him again and then burst out laughing. "Hmm" she thought "maybe this won't be so bad after all".

"Okay Ms. Davies now to get _down_ to business. There is nothing wrong with Kyla but we would rather you be in a foster home for a while, don't ask me though, ask who ever is in charge cause obviously I'm rather clueless. As for your foster family we've lined up the uhmm...Duarte family. Oh, well would you look at that it seems they have a daughter and son your age too. I'm sure you'll have loads of fun with them, and look on the bright side its only for a few weeks while everything gets straightened out. Plus I know this family personally and there shouldn't be any problems."

"Duarte? Oh God no..."

--------------------

"Aiden, for the love of god. What did I tell you about hiding in my closet and jumping out to hump Anthony's leg? You act like some goddamn horny dog, come to think of it I'm going to set lucky on you!" In between the beatings Spencer called her dog into the room, a beautiful black lab with an oddly evil look on her face as she eyed Aiden. "Sick 'em lucky! Good girl!"

Aiden was desperately trying to climb back into the closet for protection, but was too late. "**OH MY GAWD! GET THIS HUMPING MACHINE OFF OF MY BACK!" **Anthony was busy laughing his ass off on the bad as he watched the spectacle in front of him.

Two minutes later the dog wore herself out and left the room. "Uhh sick, your dog just got her freak on with my precious back side. I guess its okay on account that the dog seems to be the only one gettin' some in this house."Spencer shot him a look that made his skin crawl and as soon as she turned her head to face her boyfriend she was smiling." Uhh, how disturbing" thought Aiden as he picked himself off of the floor.

"What ever Aid, now if you don't mind getting the hell out of my room so I **can not** get it on with my boyfriend." Spencer shot him one her trade mark smiles complete with head tilt.

"Uhg, fine but if you need me I'll be downstairs watching Queer eye for the straight guy"

Spencer watched him leave the room and as soon as he closed the door she started to make moaning noises, and when he shot back into the room to find her at her desk he laughed. "Okay Ant let's get that brutal English homework done eh?"

--------------------

"Why hello there deary! My name is Mrs. Duarte but you can call me Annita or just Ann. This handsome fellow over here is Jose or Joe. I think you have already met our daughter, Madison. We have a son also, whom you'll meet later." They were a pleasant couple really, besides the fact that they gave birth to Satan.Ashley put on her best fake smile all the way through the introductions and well onto the ride home.

"I hope you don't mind but you'll be bunking with Madison for a couple of nights since we haven't prepared your room just yet.**" **The elder Duarte woman stated in her Stepford wife manner.

"Eh, sure no problem**" **With that Ashley followed Ann to Madison's room. As soon as she stepped in she seriously wished she had slept on the couch. Boy band posters of bands long since gone covered the faint pink walls but her biggest problem was the fact that there was only one bed. The girl walked in, sighing deeply, and prepared for the upcoming doom. She didn't even spend two minutes alone in the room starring at the dingy light green carpet before Madison walked in huffing and puffing.

"Get out of my chair you stupid piece of shit!"

"Great" thought Ashley, this was going to be a nice two months.

--------------------

"Clay?" Spencer was walking around her upstairs in search of her smart brother considering the other one was a dumb jock. "Clay?"

"Hey, what's up Spence?" The dark skinned boy asked his little sister as he walked out of the bathroom.

"I've got a question, If I were to break up with you-know-who do you think mom would care? Considering the fact that she not only set us up but absolutely loves him. I know that dad wouldn't care, as a matter of fact I don't think he really likes Ant that much."

Clay looked at his sister, making sure that she was serious, and said " Sadly, we both know that she would care. What her odd obsession with him is I'll never know or understand, nor do I want to. Hell she is already planning your wedding, not to mention that your first child be either named after her of her father. Personally I think you should do what you think you should. No one knows you better that yourself and if your inner self is telling you that you are unhappy or unsatisfied with your relationship than you don't need to keep up the charade."

"You know what? I knew I always liked you, you always were the smarter brother." Spencer laughed good-naturedly with the young man.

--------------------

"Glen!" A very angry looking latina yelled at her unsuspecting suitor. She has had her eye on this one for a while and was quite confident in making him hers.

"Yes Madison?"

"I need a favor. As you know this Friday is Homecoming and I seem to not have a date. As you know we would make a great power couple. Co captain of the cheerleading squad and Co Captain of the football team. SO what do you say? Come with?"

Glen looked at the shorter female and weighed out the pros and cons. First off everyone knew how easy it was to get with her, meaning he could get a one night stand out of it, but on the dark side she is greatly annoying and most likely a walking STD. "I'll think about it Mads, I'm not making any promises though. Cause if you ask me I think it would be a bit weird, since Spencer is my sister and Captain and her boyfriend, Anthony, is also your brother."

--------------------

Kyla, Ashley's older sister, was sitting on the couch watching tv when she heard a glass shatter in the background she turned her head quickly, risking whiplash, and discovered her vase in a million pieces along with what looked like a bullet hole in the wall. She quickly jumped onto the floor and crawled to her open bedroom to get her cell phone. Once there she dialed the police and was assured that they would arrive shortly, she sighed softly as she collapsed on the floor in her closet. "What the hell is going on?"

As soon as the police arrived and discovered that it was indeed a bullet hole in her wall they decided to move her out of her home. "Ms. Woods, we would like it if you came to the station with us to talk, don't worry though we will find who did this. Is there any family you would like to notify at this moment?" Kyla thought about calling Ashley but decided against it, she had enough on her plate and the last thing she needed was for her sister to have another break down especially at her expense.

--------------------

There were two cloaked figures across the street from Kyla's apartment who stood there arguing. The taller of the two hitting his cohort upside the head. "You stupid son of a bitch we are suppose to off the other one, we don't need anymore dead bodies on our hands." The smaller female partner apologized as she zipped up her gear in its case. "Boss, I'll do it better next time I promise, but before I can do that it seems that we need to find the other sister. Its not my fault though, I swear it looked like Ashley sitting on the couch. It doesn't seem like she has been home in the past few hours."

"Don't worry your pretty little head, I'll take care of it. I always do."


End file.
